Harmony and Rhythm
by SwedishCutie
Summary: Nine girls are about to let you into their lives as rising kpop celebrities and trust me, it's gonna be a bumpy road.


Silent. That was the only way to describe the dance room at the end of the hall. Silent. It was this way until hard footstep came rapidly toward that room. Blonde hair flowing behind the owner, tears welled in dark brown eyes. At last she reached the room, her long legs aching. She threw open the door, it slamming against the wall. Immediately she fell to the floor, her body hunched over, quivering, tears streaming down her face.

The female hadn't notice another person's presence in the room. A handsome young male, walking in from the back door. He caught the sight in front of him as soon as he stepped in the room. Quickly, dropping his things on the light wooden floor, he raced to the fragile girl. "Are you okay Miss?" his smooth voice rang with worry.

The female looked up, her puffy eyes meeting his clear ones. She shook her head, throwing herself into his embrace.

The male helped her up steadily, "here let me sit you down" he lead her to a chair in the corner of the room. He went inside the backpack he brought, pulling out a water bottle. "Here" he extended his arm, handing the blonde the beverage.

The teenager took the bottle, she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm Yun" she whispered softly. Yun twisted the cap off, slowly taking sips of the cold liquid. "Guess you're wondering why I'm crying" her voice cracked.

The male stood next to Yun, "I'm Donghae, I wouldn't mind helping you since you must be upset. Though if you feel it's to personal to talk about, you don't have to tell me." he smiled kind-heartedly.

Yun smiled lightly, "My mother called me at my dorm," she paused. "My older sister is..." a tear rolled down her cheek "dead". Her voice shook, her fists clenched tightly.

Donghae's eyes widen, he kneeled down to her "may i ask how she pasted away?" he asked.

Yun stared to the ground, "My father killed her, see he broke out of prison for rape." she sniffled. Her hands clenched so tight the bottle in her hand broke in half.

Donghae's jaw dropped, he quickly pulled Yun into a tight embrace. "My father died a while back" he said softly into her ear.

Yun layed her chin on Donghae's shoulder. She silently weeped, her teardrops falling on his light gray shirt. Donghae held her closely, a small tear running off his face slowly.

A while later, the two pull apart. Yun wiped her eyes as Donghae did the same.

"Thank you Donghae-ssi" she bowed her head. "I guess I better be going" she straightened up, turning towards the door. Yun then began walking towards the exit. Until Donghae caught her arm.

"Yun, I hope you feel better, and if there is anything you need, feel free to ask me." Donghae smiled gently.

Yun grinned warmly "Oh course. You've been a big help." That was the last thing she spoke before leaving the brunette inside the dance room.

**Later that day...**

" Yun. The manager would like to speak to you now." A monotonic voice rang into the blonde's ear.

Yun raised from the cushioned chair, she nodded to the receptionist and walked into the large office. She immediately bowed "Greetings Manager-ssi." Yun straightened up, standing tall and firm in front of the business man.

"Please, take a seat" The man gestured towards a dark magenta colored chair, which Yun gladly sat in. "Now, Miss Kim. You have been training here for some time now, and I have a feeling that you are finally ready to be placed in a group." He stood for his swivel chair, his old, withered, dark eyes stared at the youth as he paced in front of her. " So I have made arrangements for you to be placed in one. The band's name is 9 Gumihos. Now heres your position, you will be leader of the group, leading examples for the other members, helping them, and keeping them all on schedule." He paused narrowing his eyes " Is this understood?"

Yun smiled brightly "Understood sir. When will I be able to meet the other members?" She asked politely, beholding him with grateful eyes.

The manager glanced down at her, " Tomorrow night. All of you will be meeting another at room 119." He replied in a large, low voice.

Yun rose from the seat, "Yes sir." she turned towards the door "I will show myself out." Yun began walking out the doorway. "See you tomorrow night sir." she called behind her, and with that she left the office and headed back towards her large dormitory.

**In Yun's dormitory...**

Yun entered the room, throwing her purse down before flopping on her bed. She sighed heavily as she turned lying on her side. " So it sounds like I'm being placed in a nine girl group and I have to lead all of them." Yun groaned, staring at the posters on her way. "I have no idea how Taeyeon-ssi does it." she plummeted her face into the sheets of the bed.

Yun pulled her face up after a moment and hopped off the cozy furniture, dragging herself over to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the crisp clean mirror, her dark chocolate examining her appearance. Her blonde locks fluffed around her face, ends sticking out making it appear as if she was attacked by a rabid raccoon. She quickly combed it, yanking hard on her hair, before putting it into a plait.

A while later, after she had changed into her silk white nightgown, Yun jumped back into the soft fluffy fortress of her bed. She rolled onto her stomach, yawning sleepily. Her eyes felt heavy as they slowly crept shut, before she knew it. Yun was in a deep sleep, excited but at the same time dreading the day to come.


End file.
